Ring
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction The rings are items refined through alchemy, and when equipped to specific writers, it changes their weapon type. When equipped, it does not simply unlock a new power, it also brings back old memories or brings forth hidden feelings. How to obtain rings Rings may be obtained by performing Memoria summoning. Tokuda Shuusei's ring is handed over to all players when they start to play the game. Also, some of the Rings will be available at the "Exchange Counter" for exchange with "spark essences". ※ Rings may be obtained from Memoria summoning and the exchange counter regardless of whether or not the writers that the "Rings" correspond to have not been transmigrated to the library. How to equip rings Navigate to the Formation page. There is a round slot at the bottom of each writer's panel, to the right of the memoria, which the player may click in order to equip rings. The writer needs to be at full health to equip/remove rings. About the effect of the ring When the writers wear the rings, their weapon and status will change during battle. Also, the ring will level up through fighting with the taints, and the writers can gain a ring bonus which amplifies their main weapon's abilities. Durability Whenever a ring is equipped into delves, its durability will be consumed. One delve consumes one durability point. Each ring's basic durability is 30, which may be raised by 30 by each acquired duplicate of the ring. When ring's durability hits 0, the player will not be able to use it in the delve or delve at all if a writer in team is equipped with such. From the "Rings" page accessible from the memoria index menu, or through the "instant restoration button" in the menu which appears before delving into a book, the player may use ink to restore the durability. Restoration of the ring requires the same quantity of 100 ink regardless of the remaining durability of the ring. ※ The player cannot lose the ring due to low durability. Strengthening rings When a ring is first acquired, it's level 1. Current max level for a ring 50, which can be reached by delving just like when you train a writer without a ring equipped. It can be thought about as training the writer to learn wield a new weapon, which explains the fact how rings start from "zero". However, rings share the Blossoming with the main weapon. Unlike the main weapons, Blossoming doesn't count in ring levels at all, so you must train main weapon to be able to unlock new Blossoming nodes. Unlocking the level cap There is a maximum level for the rings, and through unlocking the level cap, the player may increase that maximum level. The player may perform this action by collecting specified material and proceeding to either the "Rings" or the "Unlock" screen. The materials may be obtained from certain tainted books in the NI~CHI shelves, research missions, and certain events. ※ The ring needs to be at its current max level to perform uncapping. About the memories Writers' old memories and hidden thoughts reside within the rings, so through leveling up the rings, the memories will begin to come forth. You may check the memories in the "Ring Register" located in Librarian's Office. Level 1 ring has automatically one line of memories unlocked. To unlock the rest of the memories, you have to train the ring to levels 5, 10, 20, 30 and 40. When the ring has been trained to max level of 50, you will unlock a special letter. Ring FAQ *'Can beginners use rings?' Yes and no. In a sense beginner can use rings if they so desire. However, due to the materials required to unlock the level cap, the rings might be waste of ink and time. Beginners don't get access to the later books (where these materials may be acquired from) that easily, so they will get stuck with the ring training quite early on while they could train the main weapons without no restrictions. *'Should I bother with rings/what's the point of rings?' Meanwhile rings itself aren't as good as when the writers are using their main weapons, a maxed ring boosts main weapon's stats a notable amount. In the future rings might be notable factors in the game to be able to pass shelves after CHI-series due to this stats boost. So in short, if you are advanced enough and can get yourself ring materials (books cleared up to HE-series), try to acquire some rings (especially for authors your use a lot) and train them. *'What are the materials needed to unlock level cap and where can I get them?' Rings use regular Souls in different sizes (found in almost all books in the game) and three of their own kind of materials, which come in weapon-specific colors. Unusual Medicine ( ), Unusual Secret Medicine ( ) and Unusual Crystal( ). Unusual Medicine are available from NI-series onwards, meanwhile Unusual Secret Medicine HE-shelf onwards. Unusual Crystals may be acquires one crystal per week through Research. All three mentioned materials can be found from events as rewards, but they are way less common than Souls. *'Can I sell/lose/break a ring?' No, the rings are permanent possession once acquired. *'What happens to duplicate rings?' If a duplicate of a ring is acquired, it adds up 30 to ring's total durability and repairs the ring in case it had lost durability because of use. *'What is the maximum durability for a ring?' Rings start with durability of 30, increased by 30 by each duplicate of the ring. It is currently unknown how many duplicates one can acquire, but so far it's been confirmed that the durability can go up to 240 and even further.